My Beloved Anna
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The fall has changed them all. Never before have they witness such anger from their Father, such violence from their brother's, and now the masses have grown fearful. This was never His plan, never what He intended, and He intends to change this. Starting with one. His precious Anna.


"Anna? Father wishes to see you."

Anael gulped at the mention of her Parent. She could still see Him standing on the stairs of the Throne room ordering Lucifer's to be cast out. Hear His rolling voice as loud as thunder. The anger in His eyes and the Fury in His voice as it carried around them.

She gathered her red hair into a ponytail and did a quick messy braid down her back as she stood to follow Barbatos down the hall towards Father's study. No one dared go into the study without permission and no one wanted to go in there when said permission was granted.

It was not a place where people wanted to go at all.

Barbatos gave her a sympathetic smile and and knocked on the door waiting for the Voice to carry out to allow her entrance.

 **"Enter."**

Anna sucked in a breath and gathered her strenght around her and pushed forward, opening the door with a hand, Barbatos sends her a smile for strength as she closes the great oak door behind her.

 **"Anael. Thank you for coming. Come and sit."**

She's crossing the room before she even knows what she is doing. Sitting stiffly in the chair before her Father's desk and watching His movements with a cautious air about her. He watches her as such and heaves a sigh.

"Yes My Lord?"

 **"My precious Anael, you know such titles are not nessecary."**

She ducks lowly to escape that burning gaze she has learned to so fear. That thundering voice and boiling rage.

He ducks with her to catch her gaze.

 **"I hear that you have grown to fear me?"**

The angel nods tentatively knowing that being honest and truthful would be better for her in the long run.

 **"I see. Well that just won't do."**

She inhales nervously as He stands. Moving as He moves, backing away as He advances, she has seen what He does to angels who defy and she does not want to be on the other side of that.

And just barely muffles a whimper.

A hand gently caresses her cheek and she chances a look upwards. Those eyes are so full of love and adoration and intense protectiveness that she folds, rushing forward to burrow into His warmth and His arms.

 **"Do not fear me Little Anna. It does Me no pleasure to have to do such things. Nor to see you so tired and fearful.** **But we will change that."**

 **~~~~~~this here is a space bar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She's giggling, hair a mess under her, as He looms over her, a smile playing at His features. Its so full of love and joy that it makes her smile at it too. Her fear is replaced with something more playful and she's sure her giggling has filled in the holes the stern voice had only moments ago.

"My little Anna, your smile still lights up the room, does your precious giggles still make the butterflies dance?"

Anna watches His fingers as they wiggle before her eyes and then travel down, they itch lightly into her belly and she giggles harder at the feeling, He smiles down at her.

"Music to my ears, My lovely daughter."

She squirms softly under Him and He gives a chuckle at the feeling of it.

"I heard word of you being fearful of Me, my little Ana Bell, is this word wrought with truth?"

She shakes her head in negative and He cocks an eyebrow, "No? Would you say that your elder brothers were lying then?"

"No Father!"

No, she would never call the mighty archangels liars, everyone who had wit about them knew better then to call their older brothers such things. There was a place to be kept and Anna kept to hers!

Without daring call them horrid accusitory names.

"Then you must be lying, and before My eyes as well," She giggles again and twists softly, "Father will pull the truth from you."

And then she shrieks, laughter spilling from her loud and bright, His fingers dancing expertly down her sides and to her lower belly. Anna pushes against Him finally her hands tiny compard to His torso, she feels warm large hands grab at hers and they pull them away, His head dipping and she squeals in laughter.

There had been a time when she'd been a fledgling, when they'd all been fledglings, and Father would come to play with them. He'd scoop a few up into His mighty arms and bring them to tears of laughter. She remembers her particular weakness was when He would lean down and press these tiny kisses to her belly and it was still true.

It drove her to tears, tugging at her hands as best as she can to push Him away from her but she knows its a futile effort.

Anna giggles softly and stares into those beautiful eyes as they peer down at her pouring love. She's almost forgot just how loving He is and its sad. There had been a time when she would have been so excited to get to spend such time with Him and now she's fearful.

She knows she is and thought she'd never admit it, she is down right terrified of her Father now. To know that he is capable of such horrid things as to cast down her own brother and though Lucifer had done evil evil things he didn't deserve to be punished in such a way.

"I love you," He kisses her cheek, "More then you will ever know."

There's a moment, a pause, "You are fearful of Me though, I can see it in your beautiful eyes."

Then it's palpable and in the air around them, her breath hitches and she goes completely tense under Him ready for that destructive wrath to rear its ugly head.

It never does and she finally opens her eyes to peer up at Him again, His eyes are shining down at her, saddness in the place of happiness, and she feels like the smallest person in the world for putting that look there.

He smiles at her still though, "I am sorry that you had to see that side of Me. I never meant to frighten you, none of you, though it was hard to contain My anger at the time. I shall do all in my power to make it up to you once again."

Anna froze to stillness as He descended again, lips kissed at her neck softly, "I will make you shine like you once did, again, and replace that fear."

She sits in silent fear for what He might do, visions of horror flashing before her eyes of all the possible outcomes, Anna is not prepared however for the soft raspberry He blows into her neck.

Giggles and soft little shrieks break free from her in a heartbeat as her shoulders scrunch up in hopes to protect her neck from further attack.

"Now if My memory serves Me correctly I'm positive there was a spot around here somewhere that-"

His words get cut off by a loud shriek and happy laughter, she twists and scrunches up like a tortoise trying to block out her Father's playful attacks. Large warm fingers dug into her ribs and her arms came crashing back down freeing her neck up for another attack.

"It hurts to see My precious Anael so fearful. I am sorry the pains you have suffered and have suffered them alone. No more. Father is here now, and He will hold you until your saddess subsides."

Anna yelped as she was flipped over, laying on top of His chest, fingers stroke through her hair softly and she hums in contentment snuggling down in the chest she remembered from her own fledglinghood from long ago.

"You are weary My little one, we shall rest together, and I will wrap you in My love. Like a blanket. Warm and whole."


End file.
